


Banishing tide

by butterflyeffect00



Category: is it poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect00/pseuds/butterflyeffect00
Summary: this is just me, rambling.





	Banishing tide

In the places I have never been  
you’ll find a piece of what I’ve been  
flickers of sorrow, pain but gold --  
stories that were always left untold

If you happen to find that place  
hurry up and please then wait  
wait til the tide comes down  
and you’re sure you can’t drown -

\- yourself with the words  
that come out from the sea  
that carry all my misery  
and I kept silently

There you’ll find dreams and hopes  
from within my whole soul  
for when the tide comes up again  
they will surely go away

In the places I’ve always been  
you’ll find a piece of what I’ve never been  
portions of untruth and shaking walls  
I wished I could’ve burnt them all


End file.
